Blame It on the Boogie
|artist = ( ) ( ) ( ) |tvfilm = |year = 1979 |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Extreme (Extreme) |nogm = 2 each (Classic) 4 (Extreme) 5 (Mashup) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Extreme) |mashup = Sweat Mashup available |alt = Extreme (Not available on Wii) |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme/Mashup) |pc = / / / (Classic) Indigo (Extreme) |gc = /Brick Red/Sky Blue/ (Classic) Dark Pink (Extreme) |lc = Sky Blue (Classic/Mashup) Light Purple (Extreme) |pictos = 90 (Classic) 167 (Extreme) 106 (Sweat Mashup) |dura = 3:36 |nowc = BlameIt BlameItALT (Extreme) blameit_mashup (Mashup) |choreo = Classic Cain Kitsais https://www.instagram.com/p/cwNbf9Er-_/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo |perf = Classic Delador Tsibidi (P1) Jad Solesme (P2) Sabine Petit (P4) Extreme Jennifer Caodaglio |from = album }} " " by Mick Jackson (a cover in the style of is used in-game) is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are a family. There is a dad, daughter, son, and a mom. Classic 'P1' P1 is the father. He has a crew cut with a partially shaved beard, and wears a red sweater with black and blue shapes on it and red, black pants, and purple shoes. 'P2' P2 is the daughter. She has poofy brown hair, a yellow headband, and wears an orange shirt, blueoveralls with a skirt, purple socks, and red ankle boots. 'P3' P3 is the son. He wears an orange cap, a yellow and purple sweater vest, a purple long sleeve shirt, orange pants, and purple sneakers. 'P4' P4 is the mother. She has poofy yellow hair, red hoop earrings, a dotted blue top, an orange waistband, auburn pants, and red heels. Blameit_coach_1.tga.png|P1 Blameit_coach_2.tga.png|P2 Blameit_coach_3.tga.png|P3 Blameit_coach_4.tga.png|P4 Extreme The extreme dancer is a girl with black braided hair. She wears a yellow tie-up crop top, a blue sports bra, blue polka dot leggings, and blue, pink and yellow sneakers. Background Classic The background resembles a family house where you can see a door, a lamp, two couches, a centerpiece, a big window, stairs, a big TV, and a picture of the family together. Some skyscrapers at nighttime can be seen out of the window. Extreme The normal Just Dance 2014 extreme background. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves for each coach in the Classic routine. They happen one after another: Gold Move 1 (P2): Open your arms. Gold Move 1 (P3): Shake your right hand. Gold Move 1 (P1 and P4): Make a half-circle with your hands. Gold Move 2: Put your hands up and shake them slightly. BlameItGM1(P2).png|Gold Move 1 (P2) BlameIt wgm1 2.gif|Gold Move 1 (P2) in-game BlameItGM1(P3).png|Gold Move 1 (P3) BlameIt wgm1 3.gif|Gold Move 1 (P2) in-game BlameItGM1(P14).png|Gold Move 1 (P1 and P4) BlameIt wgm1 1.gif|Gold Move 1 (P2) in-game BlameItGM2.png|Gold Move 2 BlameIt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme There are 4 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Spin around (similar to Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 of Superstition) Gold Move 4: Lift your right hand down. Versespin f gold.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 BlameItALT gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game Micheal f gold.png|Gold Move 4 BlameItALT gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Sweat Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves in the Sweat Mashup: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 5: Spin around with your hands outstretched. (Superstition) Gold Moves 3 and 4: Make a big circle with your hand. (Crazy in Love) Superstitiongm12and4.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 5 (Superstition) BlameItMU gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 5 in-game Crazyinlove jd2 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (Crazy in Love) BlameItMU gm 3.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game Sweat Mashup has a Sweat Mashup that can be purchased for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers *''Fine China'' (Extreme) *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Superstition'' GM1 *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Ghostbusters (Sweat) *''Superstition 'GM2' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Crazy in Love'' GM3 GM4 *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''D.A.N.C.E'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Superstition ''GM5 *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''I KIssed a Girl'' *''I Will Survive'' *''D.A.N.C.E'' *''It's You'' *''Fine China'' (Classic) *''Forget You'' Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashup: *''You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Captions Extreme *Funky Scissors *Funky Shuffle *Happy Girl *Happy Spin *Happy Stroll Trivia General *If was not covered, it would count as the second song by The Jackson 5 in the series, with the first being I Want You Back. **If spin-offs were counted, it would be the third one, being preceded by ABC and I Want You Back. *'' '' is the only song in to have both a Sweat Mashup and an Extreme routine. *The credited artist is Mick Jackson (who co-wrote the song), but the cover used for the game is in the style of The Jackson 5 s version. Classic *'' '' is the second routine in the main series that features children as coaches, after Kids in America. *The opening cutscene reappears in American Girl when "I was raised by a television" is sung. It is a reference to the sitcom theme of the routine. *P2 messes up on a few moves. *P3 s avatar initially did not have its collar. *The background is reused in Cake By The Ocean. Extreme *The Extreme routine is not available on Wii. **This makes (Extreme) the fifth Alternate routine to not be available on all consoles, after Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) (Hold My Hand), Everybody Needs Somebody To Love (Hold My Hand), Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) and Umbrella (With An Umbrella) **It is also the second Alternate routine to not be available on the Wii, after Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance). *The shiny effect on the coach s glove is heavily reminiscent of that from . Sweat Mashup *Even though the Mashup is labelled a "Sweat" Mashup, it only features one Sweat dancer. *''Fine China'' (Extreme) is frozen for a little bit in the beginning. *''D.A.N.C.E. s Gold Move is not counted as a Gold Move. **This also happens in ''Troublemaker s Mashup. Gallery Game Files Blameit cover generic.png|'' '' Blameitalt_cover_generic.png|'' '' (Extreme) Blameit_mashup.png|'' '' (Sweat Mashup) Blameit cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach (Classic) Blameit cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) blameit_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Blameitontheboogieavatar.png|P3 s avatar on (Classic) 119.png|P3 s avatar on / (Classic) 200119.png|P3 s golden avatar (Classic) 300119.png|P3 s diamond avatar (Classic) blame it pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) 1385927 661813630505516 163184233 n.jpg In-Game Screenshots boogieopener.png|'' '' on the menu boogieuplaymenu.png|Routine selection screen Blameit jd2014 routinemenu wii.png|Routine selection screen (Wii) Blameit jd2014 coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen (Classic, Controller) BlameItOnTheBoogie.jpg|Classic BlameItExtreme.jpg|Extreme Promotional Images Blame It On The Boogie Little Boy.png Behind the Scenes Blameit bts.png|Behind The Scenes Beta Elements Ubi_Avatars.jpg|Beta Avatar for Blame It on the Boogie (next to Brand New Start) Others Blame_It_on_the_Boogie_Just_Dance_2014.jpg Videos Official Music Video The Jacksons - Blame It On the Boogie Blame It On The Boogie (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Blame It on the Boogie - Gameplay Teaser (US) Blame It on the Boogie - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Blame It on the Boogie - Just Dance 2014 Blame It on the Boogie (Extreme) - Just Dance 2014 Just dance 2014 blame it on the boogie mashup References Site Navigation de:Blame It on the Boogie ja:ブギーにそれを責めます es:Blame It on the Boogie Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by The Jackson 5 Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Extreme Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Cutscenes Category:Deceased Artists Category:Jad Solesme Category:Delador Tsibidi Category:Sabine Petit Category:Jennifer Caodaglio